


The Roachdy Rhapsody

by inmyopinion



Category: Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: Cockroaches, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyopinion/pseuds/inmyopinion
Summary: This is the tragic story of a little cockroach named Roachdy.





	1. One.

"Ah, hyung, don't.."

Small tears pricked little Roachdy's eyes as Minwoo, an elephant, line himself up at his hole. He promised himself that he'd save himself for Eric, be fucked and impregnated by him for the first time. Clearly, it wasn't happening now. But who could blame him? He couldn't resist Minwoo's charms and seduction. He was drawn in so fast and yet here he was, seeming unwilling when he knew he wanted it. He wanted it so bad despite the pain that it would bring him. "Y-you know I promised Eric hyung I'd-" 

"What did you promise Eric hyung?" Minwoo asked mockingly just as he pushed the tip of his cock in, hearing the shrill scream come from the cockroach below him. He could only scoff though. As he couldn't hold him down with the possibility of crushing him, he simply watched Roachdy squirm and scream as he pushed in further. "Could Eric fill you up this good?"

Roachdy could only shake his head as he could barely speak, writhing violently as Minwoo pushed in further, another scream coming from him as he tried his best to take it. As big as the other was, he'd now realized he preferred Eric's cock over this. It filled up his mouth just right and he was sure it'd fill up his hole too. What he was taking right there was a complete monster. He couldn't even imagine what the children he'd birth out would look like.

When Minwoo was all the way in, Roachdy was barely on the ground anymore. He was completely full of the other's cock, the tears slipping from his eyes nonstop when the other had started to thrust. All he could do was scream and scream as he took it, though after a while his voice grew hoarse and he could only sob.

Thanks to how tight the roach was, Minwoo already grew close so quickly, not much more time passing before he came into the roach. Thanks to the pressure of all his cum compared to the size of Roachdy, the roach simply popped off as soon as he was came in. While Minwoo wanted to admire Roachdy full of cum, he couldn't since he already covered the boy with more of it in seconds. As soon as he was done though, he simply left.

Roachdy could only sob at the thoughts of how Eric would feel about this, trying to crawl out of the cum but he couldn't. He doubt Eric would be able to find him there. Instead, slowly, he gave up. Then, he just died there. The fucking end. Where's your Cricket Jimin now, bitch?


	2. Two.

Minwoophant wasn't expecting it to happen so quick, but it was now and he loved it.

Minwoophant stood there, his gigantic elephant leg quaking as he Roachric went up his gigantic elephant cock one last time. "Fuck.. you can't keep teasing me like this," he whimpered, wiggling slightly but not too much out of fear that the cockroach would fall off. "Come on, just fuck me already. I want you so bad."

"Fine," Roachric said as he finally crawled to Minwoophant's butthole. He stared at it in awe at how beautiful it was. Roachdy wouldn't have looked this good. Also, he didn't know Roachdy was dead so that's hot. Now, he positioned himself right at Minwoophant's hole, his head ready to plunge in. It was only when Minwoophant tried to whine again that he finally crawled inside.

"Ah, Roachric!" Minwoophant cried out as he suddenly felt the roach crawling inside him, walking over every bump that would bring him pleasure inside. It was so different to feel that instead of the usual gigantic elephant cock but it felt so good too. He let the other crawl deeper and deeper, his eyes only going wide as he felt Roachric in his intestines. This brought him more pleasure, making him bust 60 nuts in 5 different languages as he took it. 

Roachric quickly got out as Minwoophant busted all those nuts, afraid of being crushed by his asshole. While he came out lacking one leg, he still managed to escape though. As soon as he came out, he gasped at what he saw before him. Minwoophant got curious and looked in Roachric's direction, shocked at what he saw too.

It was Roachdy, but he looked much different. He had little white crusty bits on his body and was walking weird, with some legs clearly broken. It was only when Roachric heard with Minwoophant said that he got angry.

"Zomroachdy.."

"Did you kill him?!" Roachric suddenly asked, memories of Minwoophant telling me that him and Roachdy had hung out. Without hesitation, he crawled off the elephant and moved to Zomroachdy, in shock at what the boy had become. He was ready to talk to his one and only true lover but he suddenly stopped as he turned around. While he was ready to ask what happened, he instead got blasted in the face with something he never thought he'd see: cockroach-elephant hybrid eggs. As the eggs came out and hit Roachric, Zomroachdy could only scream in pain. So many came out that he swore his body would fall apart but it surprisingly didn't. Sadly, due to the size of the eggs, he turned around to only see Roachric dead. With tears welling up in his zombie roach eyes, he ran up to the body.

Then Minwoophant stomped on them.


End file.
